This application seeks to establish a Dermatology Investigator Training Program at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) to train promising pre-doctoral and post- doctoral students and prepare them for a productive academic career in investigative dermatology. Skin research at UCSD has been extraordinarily productive in recent years and we have organized outstanding faculty with a proven track record in mentorship and conducting ground-breaking cutting edge research in skin biology. The goals of this program are to take advantage of our unparalleled institutional scientific resources, a well-funded base of dermatology research faculty and outstandingly equipped centralized modern laboratory space of over 8000 sq. ft. Our program proposes to use these to train much-needed future independent research investigators in skin biology. Our core dermatology faculty will be assisted in training by a network of actively collaborating basic science investigators that have a proven publication record in dermatology and a long history of successful mentorship. Together, these scientific faculty will immediately provide us with a critical mass of pre-doctoral and post-doctoral students to drive a vibrant training program. The UCSD Dermatology Investigator Training Program will be further enriched by a formalized co-mentorship program with outstanding clinical investigators, thus propelling PhD student research into opportunities for translational application of basic research projects. Emphasis will be placed in our leadership in conducting research in skin inflammation, infection and epidermal genetics and development. Promising trainees will be identified by an active recruitment program for physician-scientists, women and minorities, an active seminar and didactic series, and ongoing enrichment programs within the San Diego biomedical community. These strengths will ensure our ultimate goal to inspire and provide outstanding training for the next generation of academic researchers in investigative dermatology.